


[Podfic] Cold as the Wind Blows

by ArtistiqueReader12



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Kissing Games, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 01, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistiqueReader12/pseuds/ArtistiqueReader12
Summary: Every year on the first day of spring, Uther lets Arthur and Morgana and the rest of the nobles and servants do as they please, just for the day - and this year, Merlin finds himself invited to the best picnic of his life.





	[Podfic] Cold as the Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold as the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975951) by [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon). 



I wanted to do this because I absolutely love arthur_pendragon's story and because I have been wanting to try my hand at podfic for quite some time now, this seemed like a great idea. 

This story is short and so very sweet and it makes my heart melt, so please, go give it a read. 

This was also my first time using any kind of audio recording and editing tool, so please excuse if there are any awkward cuts. I tried my best and I do hope it at least sounds good enough for you to enjoy.

Dear arthur_pendragon, my reading probably messed up some parts, but I did it with all the love in the world and I hope some of that came through and that I don't hinder your (or anyone else's) experience with this beautiful story. This is my little gift to you to thank you for your wonderful writing that I love very much. Thank you for letting me do this and for sharing your words with us <3

Well, that's pretty much it, you can find the dowload link [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k768hyu812st51l/%5BPodfic+-+AR%5D+Cold+as+the+Wind+Blows.mp3). Happy listening! 


End file.
